Confianza
by Nailai
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha pasaran por sus peores y quizás mejores momentos, luego de que el cuerpo de la joven, es inesperadamente profanado por un hombre. Es un fic centrado en Inuyasha y Kagome..(dejen reviews); Inuyasha & co. lamentablemente no me pertenece!
1. Descuidos

"Confianza"  
  
Primer Capítulo:   
  
"Descuidos"  
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
Kagome se encontraba sumergida en sueños y fantasías, aunque, no dormía. Ella se imaginaba nuevamente, a sí misma, en su mundo ideal, soñando despierta, en un intento desesperado de escapar de la supuesta realidad que se mostraba delante de ella.   
  
Era una noche fría, silenciosa. Ella había conseguido algo de tiempo, para recuperar aquellas fuerzas que le permitían, mirar a la cara a aquel ser que ella más amaba. Nada le era más doloroso que continuar a su lado, y nada le era más agradable tampoco.  
  
Se encontraba sola, su familia había partido a visitar a sus parientes, mientras ella estaba en el pasado. Hace cautro días que estaba sola, pero no quería regresar a donde Inuyasha, al menos no todavía. El cansancio invadía su ser, el cansancio de fingir a cada momento, el cansancio de tener que soportar aquellas sonrisas que ella daba, con el solo objetivo de no preocupar a los demás. Pero todo le parecía en vano, no quería pretender nunca más...  
  
Un sonido quebrante se escuhó. Su cuerpo enteró se estremeció, en un escalofrío alarmante. Calmó su nervios, su instinto, pensando que tan sólo debía ser su gato Buyo. Bajó las escaleras, manteniendo sus sentidos lo más alerta posible. "No hay nada de que preocuparse, no hay mounstros alrededor..." pensó la ingenua joven, ignorando la presencia de un ser, aún más peligroso que se encontraba en su propia casa.  
  
Toda la casa se encontraba oscura, la débil luz de la luna, penetraba sin fuerza los ventanales. Kagome vió a Buyo en el sillón, por lo que se relajó, pensando que debía haber sido él quién ocasionó tal ruido. Se acercó lentamente para tomar a su gato, y acariciarlo tiernamente, agradecida de que no se trataba de nada más, pero estaba equivocada.   
  
Una figura, se asomó detrás de ella, era la figura de un hombre. El se acercó a ella, tratando de no producir ningún sonido, pero la joven Miko, detectó su presencia. Miró detrás suyo, y pudo distinguir un hombre esbelto, vestido de negro, posiblemente un ladrón, sintió miedo, estaba sola, no tenía nada con qué defenderse, y los ojos de aquel hombre, lucían irritados, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.  
  
Kagome trató de huir, pero el hombre, la detuvo con sus brazos. La amenazó con un cuchillo para que no gritara, el terror se revelaba en los ojos de Kagome, haciendo de ellos, una nube de oscuridad, y obviamente, miedo.  
  
Su cabeza gritaba en ayuda, mientras en su boca, sus dientes temblaban descontroladamente.  
  
P de Kagome: INUYASHA!!!  
  
{~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~}  
  
Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que Kagome dejó esta época, la extrañaba, extrañaba su olor. Ella había dicho que se quedaría tan sólo 2 días, pero no ha vuelto, Inuyasha estaba tanto enojado, como preocupado. El había deseado ir a buscala a su época, ya que no importaba cuantos SIENTATE!, recibiera, el no podía dormir tranquilo sin saber que estaba a salvo a su lado, pero sus compañeros estaban constantemente cerca, lo que le impedía, por su orgullo, admitir que la quería a su lado, que la necesitaba. Pero esta noche, ellos habían asistido a una clase de festival, por lo que podía ir en busqueda de su querida Kagome, estaba feliz de poder traerla de vuelta, o tan sólo de estar con ella. Aunque probablemente, ella debe estar dormida, pensó. Pero aún así debía sentir su olor, tenía que estar cerca de ella, o se volvería loco.  
  
Bajó del antiguo árbol, en el que se había recostado, estaba todo muy tranquilo, las estrellas eran hermosas y numerosas, deseó poder compartir este momento, con Kagome.  
  
Con su corazón contento, ya que pronto volvería a ver a Kagome nuevamente, se acercó al pozo, que era la conexion entre las dos épocas. El estaba agradecido de que el destino, le haya dado, la cosa que ahora, le era la más valiosa. Cruzó el pozo y al salir, todo estaba oscuro. Un aire frío corría alrededor, un mal presagio, pero como Inuyasha no solía pensar mucho en esas cosas, no le prestó atención.  
  
Kagome, su Kagome, era todo lo que cabía en su mente en estos momentos, casi siempre era igual cuando ella se marchaba, él la extrañaba tanto en esos momentos, que le dedicaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.  
  
Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a la casa, y escuchó unos ruidos extraños venir del primer piso, ¿acaso aún esta despierta Kagome?, decidió entrar por la puerta principal, para saber quien andaba por ahí. Su sentido del olfato, percibió la presencia de un hombre, uno que nunca antes había visto en la casa de la joven, todo le parecía muy extraño.  
  
Abrió lentamente la puerta, todo era oscuro, la luz de la luna, infiltraba por las cortinas debilmente. No vió al hombre que olió, pero vio a Kagome.  
  
Ella tendía en el piso, con las ropas casi arrancadas, sus ojos estaban vacíos, su cuerpo temblaba terriblemente.  
  
Inuyasha sintió un dolor agudo en él, corrió hasta Kagome, la tomó en sus brazos y la sacudió. ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASO KAGOME?!, no había respuesta, ella se encontraba en un estado de shock.  
  
Unos sonidos se escucharon afuera de la casa, Inuyasha se voltió sabiendo que quien los emitia, era el culpable de ésto... cualquiera que le haya hecho algo tan terrible, merecía morir.  
  
Salió, y divisó al hombre que extrañamente, había dejado su olor en toda la casa, incluso en Kagome. De un salto, lo alcanzó, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, todo lo que podía ver en su mente, era la dolorosa imagen de Kagome tendida en el piso, temblando de miedo, con sus ojos vacíos. Inuyasha no comprendía lo que había pasado, pero aún así, estaba lleno de furia rabia, no podía controlarse, no quería controlarse, Kagome había sido herida, terriblemente al parecer, el debía vengarla.  
  
El hombre trataba de huir, pero ya era muy tarde, ahora Inuyasha se encontraba en frente suyo, conteniendo su sangre de bestia. Estiró uno de sus brazos, y de la forma más rápida y limpia posible, lo mató.   
  
Inuyasha miró triste su mano llena de sangre. No demoró más, se dirigió a la casa y entró, Kagome estaba en la misma posición en la que él la había dejado, el sentía miedo de lo que le podía haber pasado, es más, las sospechas ya divagaban en su mente, de que no se trataba de un simple robo.  
  
Kagome tenía la mente en blanco, aunque ahora, sus nervios se habían calmado, vió a Inuyasha acercandose, e instintivamente, se alejó.  
  
Inuyasha la miraba tiernamente, ella estaba tan asustada, y el que le haya temido, lo hirió profundamente. Se acercó aún más a ella, lentamente, procurando no inspirarle más miedo.  
  
"Kagome...No te haré daño", dijo el hanyou con una voz dulce y tranquilizadora.  
  
Kagome se sentía segura, aún no había vuelto en sí, pero su cuerpo se relajó, percibiendo la presencia de Inuyasha, quien la protegía en todos los momentos que le era posible. Sus ojos se humedecieron. ¿Por que no estuviste aquí, para protegerme...? Pensó Kagome... Pero aún no podía pronunciar una palabra, por lo que se acercó al hanyou y lo abrazó fuertemente, no queriendo apartarse de él nunca más, ya que le daba confianza y seguridad.   
  
Inuyasha la abrazó de vuelta, tampoco quería volver a soltarla, no quería dejar por ningún motivo, que algo así le sucediera nunca más. Sintió algo húmedo en su pecho, era Kagome, y lloraba. Le dañaba terriblemente el verla llorar, la apretó aún más contra su pecho, como si tratase de que fueran uno solo.  
  
Kagome no sabía que hacer, todo lo que se le ocurría era llorar, la verdad es que necesitaba desahogarse en lágrimas.  
  
Pasaron unos momentos en la misma posición, mientras las hirientes lágrimas de Kagome, cesaban, y ella, se quedaba dormida lentamente, en el fuerte y seguro abrazo de Inuyasha.  
  
Él notó que estaba dormida, se veía tranquila, estaba contento ante ésto, pero... un maldita idea rondaba por su cabeza, una duda, un temor. La soltó suavemente, y la tomó en sus brazos, para llevarla hasta su cuarto.  
  
En su cuarto, la luz llegaba más fuerte, e Inuyasha pudo notar lo destrozadas que estaban las ropas de Kagome... sintió como su temor crecía, era casi seguro de que su querida Kagome, había perdido algo muy valioso. La abrigó con unas ropas que encontró cerca, y la acostó en su cama, cubriendo tiernamente su cuerpo.   
  
Inuyasha sentía dolor, ira hacia sí mismo... ¿Cómo dejé que ésto le pasara...? pensó el atormentado Inuyasha... No podía creer que, había descuidado de tal manera, de la persona, a la que él más quería proteger, a la persona que el más quería...  
  
{~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
Nailai: ^^ espero que les guste este primer capitulo y me dejen REVIEWS!!! =).... 


	2. La seguridad que me brindas

"Confianza"  
  
Segundo Capítulo:  
  
La seguridad que me brindas  
  
{~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~}  
  
Kagome dormía, se movía constantemente, y por los movimientos en su rostro, Inuyasha podía notar preocupación, dolor y miedo. Él estaba triste, decepcionado consigo mismo, se supone que él debía protegerla, pero...No pudo evitar que su bella Kagome, fuera herida de esa manera, y por su culpa, "su" Kagome, fue tocada por otro hombre, y no tan sólo tocada, ese hombre, al parecer, le robó los placeres que él tanto deseaba que Kagome se los concibiera.   
  
En su rostro dormido, se podía notar terror, lo que atormentaba a Inuyasha, él, desde ahora en adelante, nunca más la descuidaría, ella era su gran tesoro, ella era su razón de ser, ella era sobre todo, la mujer que amaba. Por lo que se acercó cauteloso a su cama, procurando no despertar a tan perturbada figura durmiente, se sentó a su lado, mientras ella seguía moviendose de un lado a otro, sin consenguir sentirse segura. Inuyasha tomó su mano suavemente, y la sostuvo protectoramente, lo que hizo que Kagome, nuevamente fuera calmada, por el sentimiento de seguridad y confianza que le inspiraba, su amado Hanyou. Kagome durmió tranquila unos minutos, él estaba feliz, al ver que descansaba en paz.   
  
Kagome, sentía un leve dolor en su cuerpo, estaba adolorida, también se sentía relajada, segura. Aún se encontraba algo dormida, pero recordó lo que había pasado, su cuerpo enteró se estremeció. Inuyasha sintió el cambio en ella, la miró preocupado, sus ojos dorados, estaban llenos de ternura y preocupación. Kagome abrió los suyos bruscamente, y sintió la mano cálida que sostenía la suya, instintivamente, se sentó y retrocedió, sin soltar la mano que la hacía sentirse segura. Aclaró de a poco su vista y pudo distinguir a Inuyasha sentado al frente suyo, su mirada era hermosa y su mano era la que ella no quiso soltar. I..nu..ya..s..sha, dijo Kagome con una vez entrecortada. Inuyasha la veía fijamente. La vista de la joven, bajó, no sabía si explicarle lo ocurrido, ella recordó que el llegó mientras tendía media inconsciente en el piso, pero luego de eso, tan sólo recordaba las miles de lágrimas que derramó en su pecho.  
  
Kagome... Dijo algo inseguro el hanyou, debía preguntarle si sus sospechas eran acertadas...aunque sentía un miedo tremendo de su respuesta, pero, le era muy importante saberlo. Calló por unos momentos, mientras buscaba una manera suave de preguntarle, mientras tanto, Kagome no soltaba su mano, notó que una duda deambulaba en su mente, y tenía miedo...¿acaso sabe lo que sucedió? se preguntó la joven, no le gustaría que supiera, no sabía cómo él la miraría entonces, ella no sabía qué mirada podía dirigirle a él.   
  
Kagome... ese hombre... Inuyasha Pronunció estas palabras con un volumen bajo, apenas alcanzadas por el oído de Kagome, pero todo estaba en silencio, como si supieran lo delicado que era todo. ...Ese hombre... te....vio...ló?. Los ojos de Kagome se humedecieron, era cierto, su virginidad, había sido robada, e Inuyasha, la persona que ella más amaba, lo sabía, no era algo terrible, pero ella siempre acostumbró esconder sus heridas, esperando que los otros no se dieran cuenta de ella... para sufrirlos sola, pero en esta ocasión, su querido Hanyou, conocía la verdad innegable.  
  
Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos tristemente, la delataron... Él había tratado de prepararse lo más posible para ésto... Pero el dolor era inimaginable. Sus lágrimas eran aún más abundantes al no sentir reacción alguna en Inuyasha, pero él se acercó a ella delicadamente, y la abrazó, produciendo una calma en ella, que sólo surgía en la presencia de él, el ser que ella más amaba. Todo parecía haberse calmado, pero la mirada de Kagome era triste, su cuerpo había sido profanado terriblemente, de una manera que ella nunca pensó anteriormente.   
  
  
  
Levantó el rostro de la mujer que lloraba en su pecho, su mirada era tan triste que lograba herirlo, en el fondo de su corazón. Lo siento...Kagome. Ella no le dirigía la mirada, no era capaz. Ésto hirió terriblemente a Inuyasha, pero él no importaba ahora, toda su preocupación estaba dirigida a la criatura que se encontraba acurrucada en sus brazos, indefensa y temblorosa. Lo siento... por no haber estado ahí. Kagome escuchó estas palabras con dolor, él era tan amable... Se escondió nuevamente en el pecho de Inuyasha, calmada por sus palabras, tratando de sentir la seguridad que éste le brindaba. Sus lágrimas cesaron, pero su mirada, era la misma, llena de dolor y arrepentimiento. Yo también lo siento, Inuyasha. Dijo con una voz ya más estable y con su alma más tranquila.  
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
Aún era de noche, y los dos seguían abrazados, esperando no tener que separarse el uno del otro, por una eternidad. Que tranquilo está, pensó Kagome, se sentía repuesta, su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido, pero aún cuando quería quedarse en la misma posición por siempre, su familia llegaría temprano en la mañana. Ella no le diría a nadie, confiaba en Inuyasha, por lo que le pediría guardar tan horrible secreto, estaba agradecida con él, por estar con ella en estos momentos, eso era todo lo que podía desear ahora, estar con su querido Inuyasha.  
  
Mi familia llegará pronto, dijo Kagome... Debo limpiar...el desastre.  
  
El salón había quedado desastroso, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que afuera de su hogar, tendía un cadáver.  
  
Yo te ayudaré, dijo Inuyasha, soltandose de ella. Kagome lo miró agradecida, Inuyasha era amable, siempre le gustó esa parte de él, era la que más necesitaba en éstos momentos, aunque, no le vendría mal pelear con él, eso siempre me da energías, pensó. Inuyasha recordó que había matado al maldito que los obligó pasar por todo ésto, y dudó si la reacción de Kagome, al saber ésto.   
  
Kagome...? Dijo Inuyasha. Ella lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa esperando lo que le iba a decir, una sonrisa triste más bien, pero de todas maneras, Inuyasha estaba contento de que ella volviese a sonreir... Tengo que decirte...que... maté, a esa...persona. Ésto le costó mucho decir, él sabía lo compasiva que era Kagome con las personas, con todos en realidad. Yo...perdí el control, cuando...te ví... y... Kagome lo interrumpió acercandose a él, hasta que sus rostros estaban a centimetros de tocarse. Inuyasha se sonrojó, no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero no lo podía evitar, el sentirla tan cerca... "Entonces tendremos que enterrarlo" dijo una Kagome muy seria. Inuyasha se sorprendió ante su reacción, él esperaba desde un "Abajo", hasta lágrimas... pero no algo así. Ella actuó fría ante la noticia... hasta le asustó.  
  
Luego de unos momentos, en los que se dirigieron miradas fijas, Kagome notó lo mucho que se había acercado a él, por lo que se sonrojó y sonrió nerviosamente, lo que le devolvió el rubor en las mejillas de Hanyou. Kagome se alejó de él timidamente, y se dirigió a la salida de su cuarto... "eje... voy a bañarme..." aún con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.   
  
El hombre mitad bestia, se sintió alegre, ella empezaba a actuar normal nuevamente. Kagome... dijo despacio, mientras una sonrisa se asomó levemente en su cara... una sonrisa tanto de felicidad, como sufrimiento.  
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
Nailai: Sorry por ser tan mala con Kagome... pero es que me gusta escribir este tipo de historias... JOJOJO que mala ¬¬....bueno, mm....espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, y pronto voy a subir el otro... mm...DEJENME REVIEWS!!!  
  
Ah... y un saludio a belen, a chiisana Minako, a LILITH!!! kakaka =D y todos los demas que me dejaron reviews!!! Muchas gracias... y para aquellos que me consideran una malvada u u...sorry...pero es que soy fanatica de estas historias... y tengo que escribirlas... ^^ ESO NU MAS CHAU!!! 


	3. Siempre te protegeré

"Confianza"  
  
Tercer Capitulo:  
  
"Siempre te protegeré"  
  
{^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~}  
  
Kagome dejó caer las ropas que traía consigo, revelando la gravedad de los golpes que había recibido, pero, no le eran mucha molestia, su cuerpo ya se había adecuado a recibir golpes y heridas por los demonios incesantes que los atacaban en la otra época. "Desearía que hubiese sido tan sólo otro demonio, que quería los fragmentos de shikon... y no .... " No quiso recordar lo sucedido, ella, no quería derramar otra lágrima más por lo sucedido, aunque... los recuerdos se mostraban tan frescos... que la tentaban a revivirlo en su mente. El dolor era mínimo, pero el trauma, la inseguridad que sentía ahora, era congelante... su cuerpo temblaba, ya que nisiquiera en su hogar, se sentía segura... Pero, el ser que la esperaba ahora en su cuarto, la hacía sentir impresionantemente segura, era la única persona que podía reconfortarla, así como lo hacía su padre en un pasado. Inuyasha la hacía sentir calmada, ella sabía muy bien que él la protegería de lo que fuera si le era posible, aunque, no podía dejar de preguntarse, por qué no estuvo en esos momentos, por que el maldito destino hizo que ésto pasara, sabiendo que no habría respuesta. Decidió aclarar su mente, tenía mucho que hacer luego de tomar este baño, tendría que sacar el cadáver en la entrada de su templo. Normalmente sentiría compasión por aquel hombre, aún cuando la halla lastimado, pero... ella actuaba fría, se había propuesto hacerlo, ya que... aquel hombre, no tan sólo le robó su virginidad, también le robo la confianza que tenía, de que el mundo podía ser un lugar mejor, de que las personas eran buenas, y que el bien siempre triunfaba... Ese brillo que la caracterizaba, esa sonrisa que inspiraba esperanzas en los que la veían, se habían ido.   
  
Se sumergió lentamente en las aguas calientes de su bañera, la sensación era agradable, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso, lo que le impedía disfrutar de esta hora, que le era sagrada. Se demoró poco, consciente de que pronto llegaría su familia, y del inpaciente hanyou que esperaba en su recamara. Ella estaba agradecida con él, la verdad es que se sentía bien de que él la haya acompañado esta noche. Se vistió con unas ropas que la cubrían casi entera, ya que no tenía inteción de hacer que él se preocupara más, ni tampoco sus amigos, o su familia. Ella siempre se preocupaba por las personas alrededor, aún cuando ella se encontraba en algun estado deplorable, porque... eran todo lo que tenía.   
  
Salió del baño, con la vista perdida en algún punto inexistente. El pasillo estaba oscuro, y ella se encontraba perdida en pensamientos que no tenían objetivo alguno, giró lentamente la perilla de la puerta, para encontrarse con Inuyasha justo en frente suyo esperando. Inuyasha! Dijo Kagome aún nerviosa. Inuyasha la miró, y se dió cuenta de que se sentía insegura, ¿acaso aún sentirá miedo? pensó... Pronto va a amanecer... mejor limpiemos el desastre, dijo Inuyasha en un tono suave. Kagome asintió y los dos bajaron a la sala. Inuyasha iba detrás de Kagome, disfrutando nuevamente de su aroma, que ahora estaba libre del horrible olor de aquel hombre. El se sentía bien, aunque le preocupaba la reacción que estaba teniendo Kagome, ella actuaba nerviosa, y podía oler miedo.  
  
Kagome... Dijo Inuyasha. ¿Si? contestó Kagome, dandose vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos dorados, que ahora se veían tan hermosos y sintió como la calmaban nuevamente. Sabes que estas a salvo conmigo ¿no?. Kagome lo miró algo confundida, sin entender mucho lo que él quería decir. Es que... sabes que yo te protegeré siempre... ¿no? siempre estaré a tu lado... Inuyasha bajó la vista, sabiendo que no había llegado a tiempo anteriormente, y algo avergonzado también. Kagome lo miraba feliz, ella sabía que ahora él la cuidaría más que nunca, y estaba contenta de que se lo dijiera. "sí, lo sé Inuyasha", dijo con una voz suave, y tierna. Inuyasha se ve tan lindo cuando se avergüenza, pensó, aunque también podía notar algo de tristeza en esa mirada... Ella tomó su rostro con su delicada mano, para que éste le mirara en los ojos. Gracias Inuyasha, dijo en un volumen que sólo el hombre mitad bestia podía percibir, luego se acercó a él, y le dió un suave beso en su mejilla, aún cuando los labios de aquel hanyou parecían tentarla, ella no iría más allá a menos que él lo quisiera. Inuyasha no protestó, y con una mano tocó la mejilla, que parecía haber sido bendecida por la más bella de las diosas, y se quedó ahí parado, como encantado, mientras Kagome prendía las luces de la oscura habitación.  
  
Era todo un desastre, Kagome miró la sala, tratando de desechar todos aquellos recuerdos que peleaban para mostrarse en su mente. Después de un largo rato de lucha interna, decidió salir para ver el cadaver. Inuyasha la vió acercandose a la puerta, y la verdad es que dudaba si ella estaba lista para ver tal espectáculo. Kagome... no creo que deberías salir... Dijo el hanyou. "Esta bien, quiero verlo" Esa fue la fría respuesta de la joven miko, mientras se acercaba al lugar en donde tendía inerte el cuerpo. Afuera estaba oscuro (Recuerden que era de noche aún), la luna estaba escondida tras grandes nubes, que no dejaban que ninguna estrella se asomara en el extenso cielo, hacía frío, y Kagome cruzó sus brazos esperando poder traer calor a su cuerpo. Ella pudo distinguir a la distancia, el cuerpo de aquel maldito hombre, y junto a él, un charco de sangre. Vió que el cuerpo estaba completo, lo que la alivió ya que se había preparado para ver el peor de los espectaculos. Inuyasha por su parte, decidió seguirla, vió cómo ella caminaba lentamente, analizando el cuerpo, y temiendo los detalles, hasta quedar a unos centimetros del cuerpo. Kagome lo miró friamente, tratando de imaginar cómo había muerto, de pronto sintió a Inuyasha a su lado, él la miraba, como esperando alguna reacción, ella no dijo nada por unos instantes, sentía curiosidad, pero, también miedo. Inuyasha... ¿Cómo murió?. Inuyasha sabía que vendría esa prengunta, decidió revivir la escena mentalmente, para luego contarle a Kagome lo sucedido.   
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
Luego de escuchar aquel relato, Kagome estaba sorprendida de que Inuyasha haya sido capaz de contener su parte youkai, pero aún más de que se haya enfurecido tanto, por ella. Las circunstancias no eran perfectas, pero todo le parecía hermoso a Kagome en ese corto momento, por lo que dejandose llevar, tomó la mano del hanyou, que estaba cubierta de sangre, pero no le importó, apretó la mano con fuerza, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amado. Inuyasha tomó su mano de vuelta, sentía como su querida Kagome, estaba calmada, por lo que el también se relajó. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de tan hermosa sensación. Perdiendose en tan bello momento.  
  
Permanecieron unos momentos así, hasta que vieron como el sol empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte. Debemos limpiar, dijo la joven. Inuyasha decidió que él enterraría el cuerpo en alguna parte, mientras la bella mujer a su lado, ordenara la sala. Kagome estuvo de acuerdo, ella en verdad no quería seguir viendo aquel cuerpo, le era repugnante, y le hacía más dificil apartar los malos recuerdos de su mente. Kagome entró a su casa, pensando en que si ella se quedaba con Inuyasha, no le sería más fácil olvidar lo pasado, lo que deseaba desesperadamente, olvidar, y creer que esto nunca pasó... aunque, sabía muy bien ella, que sería imposible, sin importar los años que pasen.   
  
Inuyasha tomó el cuerpo, él se encontraba feliz, obviamente no porque cargaba a ese cadaver, sino, porque a pesar de todo, el había logrado pasar con Kagome, momentos hermosos. El olor del cadaver, era horripilante, por lo que Inuyasha lo enterró lo más rápidamente, en un lugar que encontró en las afueras del templo. Hizo todo esto en un par de minutos, para regresar a limpiar la sangre. Kagome... pensó, él pensó que era tiempo ya, de confesarse ante Kagome, aunque, se sonrojaba tan solo en pensarlo, pero él estaba seguro, más que nunca, él quería tenerla a su lado por el resto de sus vidas, para poder protegerla, para no cometer el mismo error de nuevo. El la amaba, y aunque sentía miedo de su respuesta, debía hacercelo saber.  
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~~^}  
  
Pronto todo estaba listo, la entrada parecía reluciente, y la casa estaba igual que antes, pronto llegaría la familia de Kagome, y ella sentía miedo de que tal vez, se dieran cuenta de que algo era distinto, entonces, ella no sabría que decir. A ella no le gustaba mentirle a su madre, pero, aún cuendo le tenía mucha confianza, quería superar ésto por sus propios medios... y ahora ya no sufriría sola sus heridas, ahora, las compartía felizmente, con la persona que más ama.  
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
Nailai: ^^ Sorry por hacer tan cortitos los capitulos... bueno... NO VEN QUE NO SOY TAN MALA!!!...ejem... bueno saludos y gracias a:   
  
Dark night, quien entendió por que hago sufrir tanto a los personajes =)   
  
meikyo: Por su review, que aunque es cortito, sube el animo!   
  
Chiisana Minako: Porque ha sido muy amable en leer mis fic ^^ y en dejarme reviews =)   
  
y un grito a LILITH!!!!! porque no ha publicado su fic, y porque no me ha dejado REVIEWS!!!!!!.....mmmmmm...bueno... esop nu mas... ojala les guste este capitulo ^^ y me despido pidiendoles reviews ^^....   
  
Ah! y por siaca... no pienso meter a Kikyo en la historia esta vez, porque no la quiero en mi fic!!...JOJOJO =) Bueno... esop nu más Chau 


	4. Estaré cerca

"Confianza"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Cuarto Capitulo:  
  
Estaré cerca  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~}  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El día ya había llegado, pronto llegaría también, la familia de Kagome. Ella pensó que lo mejor sería saludarlos, y luego marcharse enseguida a la otra época, ella no tenía intención de mentirles, por lo que se iría antes de que le preguntaran por todos los jarrones rotos.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha se encontraba en el salón, esperándola, mientras ella estaba en su cuarto, cambiándose de ropa y empacando las cosas que tiende a llevar a la otra época en su mochila, que estaba pesada, pero ya había cargado con ese peso antes, por lo que se la echó al hombro de todas maneras, su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido, por lo que el peso de la mochila, le causó un dolor agudo en su hombro. Inuyasha estaba impaciente, por lo que subió en búsqueda de Kagome, entró al cuarto sin ser notado, como suele hacer, y la vio. Ella estaba hermosa, estaba vestida con unas ropas que él nunca había visto, eran ropas de invierno, llevaba una bufanda en el cuello, una minifalda de las que suele usar, pero con unas medias que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas, y aún cuando traía bastante ropa puesta, sus curvas se notaban sensuales, ella todavía seguía ordenando todas las cosas en su mochila, mientras nuestro querido hanyou, se ponía rojo como un tomate, fijándose en cada movimiento que hacía aquella criatura magnífica que se mostraba delante de sus ojos. Inuyasha se encontraba maravillado con la extraña belleza de Kagome, que ahora parecía afectarle más que nunca. Luego de unos minutos de mirarla fijamente, escuchó como ella se quejó al echarse su mochila a los hombros. Inuyasha se acercó, ahora que había vuelto a la realidad, tomó su mochila y salió diciendo: Feh! Tonta, no puedes llevar todo eso sola, en esas condiciones. Una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Kagome, se sentía bien, Inuyasha había sido relativamente amable con ella desde... entonces.  
  
  
  
Kagome e Inuyasha, bajaron hasta el primer piso, para encontrarse con la familia Higurashi, abriendo la puerta principal. La madre de Kagome notó que habían forzado la cerradura, y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, vio a su hija, corriendo hacia el pozo, tomada de la mano con Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
¡Ya me voy mamá! ¡Adiós!, Gritó Kagome de la manera más natural que podía fingir en ese entonces, mientras evadía el cuestionario que posiblemente le harían, obligándola a recordar con detalle, cada escena... No, eso no era lo que quería, ya había pasado por eso físicamente, y nadie tenía derecho de obligarla a repetirlo mentalmente.  
  
  
  
Llegaron al pozo, aún tomados de la mano, Kagome no había pensado mucho en lo que hacía, su objetivo principal era largarse de ahí lo antes posible, aunque en realidad deseaba mantener a su amado cerca por un periodo lo más prolongado posible, ya que sentía miedo de estar sola, o al menos sin él y la seguridad que éste le brindaba. Ella lo amaba con todo su ser, y se sentía aliviada a su lado, en calma, como si no importara lo que pasara, tan sólo lo quería a él, y tan solo él le importaba. Pero, luego de lo que pasó, ella no sabía si debía seguir confiando en él como su protector, es decir, será él capaz de protegerla por siempre?... Sacudió pronto ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ella lo amaba, pero él no a ella, por lo que no se podía atribuir el derecho de exigirle nada de esa naturaleza. Aunque la forma en la que se comportaba Inuyasha, de alguna forma, mantenía vivo algo de esperanza, en el corazón de Kagome.  
  
Kagome era como dulce para los ojos dorados del mitad bestia, se veía hermosa, y aún después de todo lo pasado, su presencia, le era tan imprescindible y agradable como antes. Todo en ella le daba fuerzas, estar con ella, era como reabastecerse a cada minuto, de una energía inagotable, aunque al parecer, su fuente de seguridad, se estaba debilitando, sus ojos ahora son tristes, y las sonrisas que solía esparcir por cualquier lugar, como si le sobrarán, ahora son exclusivas y momentáneas, y no perpetuas, como solían ser.  
  
Los dos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro, por lo que, comprendiéndose mutuamente, permanecieron tomados de la mano durante el viaje a la otra época.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sengoku Jidai  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El clima era húmedo, estaba helado, podía notarse que algunos charcos de aguas, habían comenzado a congelarse y el viento corría fuertemente. Inuyasha salió del pozo de un salto, con Kagome en sus brazos, para luego dejarla suavemente en el piso, sorprendiéndola por la delicadeza, con la que la trataba.  
  
El ambiente era hermoso, pero hacía mucho frío, incluso para nuestro hanyou, quien estornudó. Los inviernos suelen ser así en esa época, pero como Inuyasha había pasado la noche en la otra era, su cuerpo se había adecuado a ese clima. Kagome sonrió, y tomó la bufanda que traía envuelta en su cuello, para dársela a Inuyasha. "Feh! Yo no necesito esas cosas" Dijo, pero Kagome no lo escuchaba, así que le puso la bufanda ella misma. No hubo protesta.  
  
Kagome se adelantó en el camino hacia la aldea, mientras Inuyasha se encontraba totalmente distraído con la nueva prenda que llevaba consigo, que tenía impregnado el aroma de Kagome. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la aldea, cada uno envuelto en los miles de pensamientos, que revoloteaban en sus mentes, pero sin separarse demasiado, no se alejarían uno del otro más que unos metros, a menos que fuera necesario, querían permanecer juntos, sin importar si no se tocaban, lo único que importaba era permanecer cerca, pero no demasiado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
{~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Nailai: Sorry por dejar el capitulo ahí, es que si seguía escribiendo, se haría demasiado largo!!!..... bueno... no se preocupen porque yo escribo todos los días ^^ así que pronto subiré el próximo capitulo... Por favor dejen REVIEWS!! Y gracias por los que ya lo hicieron, en especial a Minako y a Dark, ( Adiu!! 


	5. Buenas noches

"Confianza"  
  
Quito capítulo:  
  
Buenas noches  
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
El viento soplaba fuerte, la aldea estaba en silencio, los muchachos se encotraban preocupados ya que ni Kagome ni Inuyasha habían vuelto la noche anterior, como se supone que harían, pero se sintieron aliviados al ver en las lejanías, la pareja tan esperada, acercandose lentamente.   
  
Miroku al verlos llegar, no dudó en aprovechar la situción para molestar al joven hanyou, con una de sus bromas pervertidas ya que ninguno de los dos había vuelto anoche, pero fue rápidamente callado por la mirada de éstos. Todos lo notaron, la mirada de los dos, especialmente Kagome, parecían como perdidas en pensamientos lejanos. Decidieron guardar silencio, y proseguir con el viaje en busca de los fragmentos de shikon.   
  
Mientras caminaban entorpecidos por el hielo y el frío, la joven exterminadora, se preguntaba si se pelearon nuevamente, pero, por una extraña razón, desconocida para ella, Inuyasha y Kagome, se mantenían juntos, caminando uno al lado del otro, creando una escena hermosa, que tranquilizaba a cada uno de los integrantes de este grupo. Todos estaban algo preocupados por lo que podía haber sucedido, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar, lo que era lo más prudente.   
  
Kagome no sabía que hacer, el silencio era incómodo y sabía muy bien que era por su culpa, podía sentir el deseo de los demás de saber lo ocurrido, pero ella no tendría el valor de contarles tal tragedia, su tragedia. Desde pequeña, ella se guardo en secreto, todas aquellas cosas que la hacían sufrir, todas sus heridas. Siempre se había preocupado por los demás antes que ella misma, ahora en este mundo, con estas aventuras, lo podía comprobar.   
  
El camino se hizo más largo que lo esperado, se dirigían a una aldea a unos días, en donde se había corrido el rumor de que un demonio se había posesionado de un fragmento de la perla. De todas maneras, Kagome no había sentido ningún fragmento cerca, por lo que era lo más lógico. El frío se hacía más insoportable, mientras el sol empezaba ya a esconderse lentamente. "Deberíamos acampar..." Dijo el monje quien se encontraba algo pálido ya con el frío. Todos asintieron. Sango preparó una fogata para contrarestar un poco el adormecedor frío y para cocinar algo de comida, el ambiente era algo desagradable, el silencio, la tensión, hacían que todos se sintieran algo incómodos, por ésto, la joven Kagome, decidió alejarse unos momentos. Tomó algunas de sus cosas y con la sonrisa más sincera que podía dar en esos momentos, le hizo a saber a todos que iba a darse un baño en las aguas termales que habían cerca. A Inuyasha no le gustaba nada la idea de que anduviera sola, más aún cuando empezaba a atardecer, por lo que la alcanzó. "Kagome... no debes andar sola", dijo ésto timidamente el joven hanyou. "¿piensas acompañarme?" Preguntó seria Kagome, haciendo que el rostro de Inuyasha se ruborizara completamente al imaginar la idea de estar acompañandola en su baño. Inuyasha tragó.   
  
Continuaron el camino en silencio hacia los baños termales, mientras Inuyasha aún no sabía que decir, ante la inesperada reacción de Kagome. Ella no había pensado en nada erótico al preguntarle si la compañaría, pero le causó gracia la cara que Inuyasha había puesto cuando ella pronunció aquellas palabras, por lo que dejó que se imaginara lo que quisiera.   
  
Luego de unos minutos llegaron a las aguas termales, se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, mientras el rostro de Inuyasha se ponía completamente rojo. Ejem... Inuyasha, me permites, dijo la muchacha, mientras le indicaba al hanyou que se diera vuelta o algo. Inuyasha se avergonzó aún más por las miles de ideas que habían surgido en su mente, y se sentó dado vuelta en una roca.   
  
El vapor cubría el lugar, mientras que destellos anaranjados se habrían paso entre el follaje, para iluminar a la pareja. Kagome se bañaba despacio, disfrutando de la compañía de su amado hanyou, y del placer que siempre le daba bañarse. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se encontraba mirando el piso, decifrando la forma perfecta de explicarle sus sentimientos a Kagome.   
  
AYH! suspiró alegremente Kagome, mientras salía del agua, Inuyasha la miraba de reojo admirando su belleza, viendo cómo pequeñas perlas de cristal caían de su cuerpo, haciendola parecer brillante, como una estrella.  
  
El baño había terminado, y caminaban de regreso con el resto del grupo, estaba todo en silencio, la noche ya había caído y la luz de la luna era lo único que los dejaba distinguir el camino. Kagome temblaba fuertemente, sentía algo de miedo en medio de esa oscuridad, por lo que sin darse cuenta se acercó lentamente a Inuyasha. Él notó que temblaba, "Kagome, ¿tienes frío?", dijo con un tono preocupado, Kagome sabía que éste le daría su haori si le respondía que sí, y no quería que se enfermara por su culpa, por lo que se acercó a él. "Estoy bien", le dijo la joven miko, mientras lo miraba con unos ojos tranquilizadores, esos ojos que eran la fuente de fuerza de Inuyasha. Él le sonrió, esa era su Kagome, siempre preocupándose de los demás menos de ella, se sentía tan seguro a su lado. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, la noche era hermosa, y quería aprovechar este tiempo a solas con su querido Inuyasha, por lo que se acecó aún más a él y lo abrazó, dejandolo sorprondido, pero pronto la abrazó de vuelta.   
  
Kagome se preguntó cómo pudo superar lo que había sucedido en tan sólo un día. Sonrió mientras hundía su cabeza en el haori rojo de Inuyasha, ella sabía la respuesta. "Lo hice, porque estaba a tu lado", dijo despacio la joven miko. "Qué?" Preguntó Inuyasha que tan sólo alcanzó a percibir un murmullo. "Te amo Inuyasha... ".  
  
Lo último, lo percibió claramente el hanyou, estaba sorprendido, ahora tenía toda la confianza que necesitaba para decirle que él también la amaba. Que valiente es la mujer que amo, pensó. . . "Yo también a ti, Kagome" ... Ella escuchó estas palabras, en silencio, esta contenta.   
  
Regresaron al lugar en donde los demás habían acampado, ya estaban dormidos... Inuyasha subió a un árbol cercano, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Kagome con la misma sonrisa, se acostaba en su saco de dormir. La muchacha miró hacia arriba, y despacio, dijo: Buenas noches. Inuyasha oyó ésto perfectamente, el también le deseaba las buenas noches a su amada. Los dos cerraron lentamente sus ojos, esperando poder dormir tan bien, como hoy estuvieron despiertos.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
{~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Nailai: DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!.... 


	6. Recuerdos

"Confianza"  
  
Cap. 6  
  
Recuerdos  
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
Kagome caminaba junto a Inuyasha, mientras los demás los seguían desde atrás, ya nisiquiera Shippo iba junto a Kagome, él había notado lo distinta que estaba, y lo sobreprotector que era Inuyasha para con ella. Todos habían notado algo distinto en la relación de los dos, particularmente en Kagome  
  
La noche anterior Kagome recibió alegremente de Inuyasha, las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar, su propia reacción la había sorprendido, ella, aunque conservaba un poco de esperanza perdida entre su dolor, nunca creyó en realidad, que fueran recompensadas, y aún así en esos momentos, la sorpresa no era comparación para la dicha que cubría su corazón.   
  
Inuyasha desde ese entonces, no le había dirigido palabra alguna, aunque una sonrisa se escapó de su rostro revelando todos sus sentimientos, cuando sin desearlo, fue descubierto por su querida Kagome, mientras contemplaba secretamente su inpactante belleza. Ésto alegró mucho a Kagome, la sonrisa de su ser más amado, reflejaba a la perfección la felicidad que ella también sentía, ella, obviamente no pretendía que a causa de su atrevimiento de la noche anterior, los dos terminaran injustamente distanciados por el silencio.   
  
El hanyou mientras caminaba solemnemente al lado de la mujer que lo ama, disfrutaba sin ser notado, de su dulce aroma, ese que muchas veces lo incitaba a alucinar cosas no muy apropiadas, ese que le contaba todo acerca de ella, revelando sus más íntimos secretos, y más importante aún, ese que le hacía sentir seguro, y le permitía dormir tranquilamente cada noche.   
  
El había estado en silencio desde que despertaron, era ya mediodía y ninguna palabra habían cruzado entre ellos, pero era un silencio agradable, uno que deseaban mantener, ya que las palabras, eran tan solo un estorbo en ese agradable ambiente que los envolvía en un pequeño sueño compartido.   
  
El clima, que aún cuando era invierno había estado agradable, cambió repentinamente, cuando un frío intenso recorrío el bosque casi blanco en el que transitaban, mientras se acercaban a la aldea de la que habían escuchado rumores, sobre la presencia de unos cuantos fragmentos de shikon. Este frío parecía venir de la nada, e hizo que instintivamente, que nuestro querido hanyou, se acercara aún más a Kagome, procurando poder protegerla.   
  
Sango y Miroku, miraron hacia el firmamento, tratando de averiguar si se trataba de alguna presencia, o algo sobrenatural, pero aún cuando el monje usó sus poderes espirituales, no parecía ser más que un capricho del clima. Como ninguno de los integrantes del grupo, sintió alguna presencia alarmante, siguieron andando sin bajar la guardia.   
  
El frío era intenso, todos temblaban y Kagome se volvía un poco pálida, haciendo que Inuyasha se preocupara.  
  
-Será mejor que paremos, dijo Inuyasha. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, sus cuerpos se los exigía.  
  
Ya se encontraban a tan solo unas horas de la aldea, pero el frío era inponente. Buscaron un lugar en donde almorzar y se sentaron en silencio. Kagome sacó de su bolso, mantas para todos, para que se pudieran abrigar. EL viento corría fuertemente ahora, por lo que no pudieron prender fuego. ¡Será mejor que busquemos refugio! Gritó Miroku, mientras el frío viento le golpeaba la espalda fuertemente. Todos asintieron y corrieron sin saber en que dirección realmente.   
  
Encontraron una pequeña cabaña vacía, luego de unas horas, por lo que entraron, agotados por la búsqueda de refugio.   
  
-Que frío, dijo el pequeño kitsune, mientras se acurrucaba aún más en la manta que Kagome le había entregado.   
  
-No esperaba que de pronto se volviera tan frío, dijo la joven Miko, haciendo lo mismo que Shippo.  
  
- Yo tampoco... será mejor que prendamos fuego, respondió Sango.   
  
-Luego de calentarnos un poco, saldremos a buscar algo de leña, dijo houshi.  
  
Inuyasha miraba a sus compañeros, en realidad el no comprendía cómo podían ser tan débiles, osea, el era un hanyou, por lo que no le afectaba tanto el frío, pero de todas maneras el estaba preocupado, tanto por Kagome como por los demás, no quería que se enfermaran, porque en ese caso tendrían que retrasar la búsqueda de los fragmentos, y... tampoco quería ver a "su" querida Kagome enferma....   
  
Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco ante ese pensamiento, y sacudió un poco su cabeza. Kagome vió este pequeño espectáculo, aunque, como ella no tiene facultades psíquicas (¬¬) no sabía lo que pensaba, pero le dió mucha risa verlo ruborizar. El hanyou se dió cuenta de la risa de su amada, era tan delicada y tan dulce a sus oidos, pero de todas maneras se enojó! e hizo uno de sus FEH!.  
  
Los demás los miraban algo confundidos, pero prefirieron no decir nada, les alegraba mucho ver que Kagome reía, y aunque les sorprendía que no hayan peleado en todo el día, lo encontraban bastante relajante.   
  
Kagome se sentía muy bien, los recuerdos de la otra noche, apenas parecían tener importancia ya, se encontraba relajada, y feliz, y su relación con Inuyasha parecía haber avanzado, pero su frágil estado no duró mucho, los recuerdos la invedieron nuevamente, la joven bajó su vista, para que los demás no notaran su inesperada depresión. Inuyasha notó el cambio, pero pensó que tal vez el cansancio empezaba a manifestarse en ella, por lo que pensó que tal vez necesitaba dormir.   
  
Iré a buscar leña, dijo el hanyou, antes de salir rápidamente de la cabaña, para que Kagome descansara bien (^^ que lindo).  
  
El monje Miroku se alegró de que su amigo fuera a buscar los leños, él en realidad no quería salir, y así podía disfrutar a solas, con esas dos bellezas que lo acompañaban, bueno no a solas, pero estaba feliz, por lo que una sonrisa escapó de su rostro. Sango lo miró, preguntandose ¿qué se trama este monje ahora?.  
  
Kagome aún se encontraba con la mirada baja, al parecer nadie había notado su repentina depresión. Derepente sintió una mano en la parte baja de su columna, todo su cuerpo se estresó, los recuerdos, las sensaciones, fueron demasiadas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su arco y flecha, y apuntó al hombre que le había faltado el respeto.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del monje, quién se encontraba en el fondo de la cabaña, contra la pared. El aprovechando que el hanyou no estaba para golpearlo, se atrevió a tocar el trasero de la señorita Kagome, pero ella actuó rápidamente y lo apuntó con una flecha. Sango miraba totalmente sorprendida a la reacción de su amiga, ella nunca había actuado de esa manera, sus ojos miraban a Miroku con odio, como si el hubiese ido más allá de tocarla. En realidad ella veía en él a aquel hombre que se atrevió a profanar su cuerpo, su mente estaba en blanco, actuaba por instinto. El ambiente se volvía más y más tenso, la cabaña se encontraba en total silencio, mientras que la miko se encontraba parada, sin moverse ni un poco, amenazando de muerte al monje, determinada a vengar su honor.   
  
Inuyasha caminaba hacia la cabaña, con ramas en su braso. Levantó su rostro, al darse cuenta de un olor muy familiar, el de Kagome, pudo distinguir inmediatamente, el miedo que corría por las venas de la joven, también olió a los demás, quienes estaban totalmente aterrorizados, como si la vida de alguien estuviera en peligro. No dudó ni un segundo más, y corrió hacia la cabaña, tirando los maderos al suelo.   
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~}  
  
Nailai: Lo siento mucho por demorarme tanto en escribir y subir este capitulo, es que pasé por uno de esos "bloqueos de escritor" que duró por semanas u u.... empecé a sentirme algo frustrada... u u... bueno ^^ espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y les prometo que pronto subiré el próximo... Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews, y espero que me sigan escribiendo más ^^.  
  
meikyo: ^^ muchas gracias por tu review, y mmm... trataré de hacer los capitulos más largos sí?  
  
Chiisana Minako: Muchas gracias por tus reviews!! siempre me suben el ánimo y me da ganas de escribir más y MAS! =)  
  
Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig: Gracias ^^, leeré tus fics, justo cuando termine de subir este capitulo :)  
  
belen1: Sorry por no subir este capitulo tan rápido como los otros... mm.. ya explique mis razones... pero no te preocupes, seguiré subiendolos como antes =)  
  
Asuka: =D MUCHAS GRACIAS, que bueno que des tu opinión!!, y es que hay dejar en suspenso para no perder lectores no? =)  
  
DarkLady-Iria: :D muchas gracias por tu review, siempre son bienvenidos!  
  
Kikyo-chan: No me aburres para nada, como tu has dicho, siempre alegran los reviews, sin importar si son cortos o muyy extensos, ^^  
  
Susy: Gracias y No te preocupes, no soy mala, me gusta escribir esos finales que satisfacen a todos! ^^  
  
Aome Higurasi: ¡ Nunca dejo las cosas sin terminar! ;) .... al menos las que me gusta hacer ¬¬.... bueno muchas gracias :)   
  
Bueno eso es todo... :) CHausito   
  
{~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~} 


	7. Sol

"Confianza"  
  
Cap. 7  
  
Sol  
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~}  
  
Sango no era capaz de moverse, lo había intentado, pero con el más mínimo movimiento que percebía la joven miko, más tensaba su arco, como si la más débil ráfaga de viento, le produciera aún más odio en su corazón. Su mente vagaba en los malos recuerdos, de una horrible noche, la frustación, la incompetencia que sentía en esos momentos, parecían haberla sumergido en un mar de venganza y rencor.   
  
Por el otro lado, el monje Miroku, miraba aterrorizado a lo que podría ser su fin. El siempre quiso morir tranquilo, y se había preparado para lo peor, ya que viendo los hechos, su maldición no se disolvería en poco tiempo, pero nunca había pensado que por sus actos libidinosos, su compañera de viaje, su amiga, sería quien le quitara la vida. El debía actuar rápido, ahora él tenía varias razones por las cuales luchar por permanecer con vida, entre las más importantes, su querida Sango. Se percató como los demás, de la mirada llena de odio de la miko enfrente suyo, que amenazaba su vida, trató de pensar en alguna manera de hacerla entrar en razón, pero con su más mínimo movimiento, la joven tiraba aún más la flecha que apuntaba directo a su corazón. "¿Por qué sentirá tanto odio, la sacerdotiza que purifica la perla de shikon, con tan sólo tocarla?". "La perla de shikon..." pensó el monje, para luego darse cuenta que los fragmentos que colgaban del cuello de la miko, empezaban a tornarse de otro color.   
  
Nadie hubiese pensado que alguna vez dudarían de Kagome, ellos estaban seguros de que sin importar las ciscunstancias, ella no sería capaz de matarlos, o por lo menos, haría todo lo posible para evitar que eso sucediera, pero en sus ojos, podían ver el deseo de vengar algo, esa motivación que desconocían, que hacía que deseara matar al joven delante de ella. Kagome solo podía ver a aquel maldito hombre que le robó su virginidad, ella nunca fue alguien rencorosa, pero el cansancio de contener su rabia, había llegado al límite, ella se encontraba en un lugar lejano en su mente, su cuerpo actuaba por instinto, casi por inersia, pero se contenía, podía sentir que algo no estaba bien, había inseguridad dentro de ella, una duda por la que podría agradecer unos momentos después.   
  
En el bosque, Inuyasha corría rápidamente, un escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo, lo incentivó a llegar lo más rápido posible a la cabaña, desde entonces habían pasado tan sólo segundos, pero le parecieron infinitas horas. El frío y el hielo, no le ayudaban mucho, un miedo terrible corría por sus venas, aún cuando no podía entender aún, la situción. Ya se encontraba a tan sólo pasos de la cabaña, y antes de entrar, aspiró el aire, como buscando algo. "Kagome..."  
  
Una figura roja apareció en la entrada de la pequeña choza, dejando entrar un aire frío a la cabaña. "Kagome..." se escuchó. Ella no apartó la mirada del monje, pero era obvio que había sentido la presencia de aquel hanyou, ya que apretó con aún más fuerza el arco en sus manos, y lo tensó más, al hacer ésto, en su rostro se veía una clase de pelea interna por ingnorar esa voz. Ella sentía que debía matar a aquel ladrón de inocencia, pero...  
  
Inuyasha miró hacia Sango, quien sostenía a Shippo en sus brazos, tapándole la boca para mantenerlo callado, luego retornó su mirada hacia donde se encontraba aquella hermosa Miko, luego de que Sango le indicó que permaneciera en silencio. El cuerpo de la joven se encontraba totalmente tenso, por lo que hesitó antes de dar un paso para acercarse a ella. Kagome le daba la espalda al hanyou, pero pudo reconocer de inmediato el cambio en su perfume, olía casi igual que aquella noche cuando la encontró en su casa, él odiaba ese olor, todo lo que deseaba era reconfortarla. Aún cuando Inuyasha no conocía las sensaciones que tenía la joven en ese momento, entendía casi a la perfección que sus recuerdos la habían traído a ésto, por lo que se maldijo a sí mismo por haber notado su repentino cambio, y aún así haberse marchado.   
  
"No te acerques", escupió fría y secamente Kagome. Inuyasha obviamente no le haría caso, le preocupaba la vida del monje, pero él, como alguna vez se lo dejó en claro a ella, nunca la dejaría sola. "Kagome", dijo con un tono dulce el hanyou, mientras daba un paso cautelosamente para acercarse aún más. Con este imprudente acto, Kagome se dió vuelta en un movimiento casi inimaginablemente rápido para ella, sin perder su compostura, para permanecer en casi la misma posición, sólo que apuntando a otro blanco, al mitad hombre vestido de rojo. Con ésto, Miroku se sintió aliviado, a salvo, pero ahora Inuyasha era quien corría ese riesgo.   
  
Unas gotas de sudor cayeron por la frente de Inuyasha, ahora podía ver bien la mirada que tenía la miko, sus ojos estaban tan llenas de odio... como aquel otro día hace 50 años.   
  
Tragó, para llenarse de coraje y estirar uno de sus brazos, tratando de alcanzar a la miko que ahora estaba más cerca. Ella tiró aún más de la flecha, intentándo advertirle al hanyou que si no se mantenía en distancia, ella sería capaz de matarlo, pero ella no podía, ya que, mientras vagaba por sus recuerdos, una leve sensación de seguridad la consoló, ese consuelo que sólo encontraba con la presecia de Inuyasha.   
  
El brazo de Inuyasha alcanzó en un movimiento lento y delicado, el rostro de Kagome, ella era hermosa, aún cuando su aura despedía rencor. La flecha que alguna vez puso en peligro la vida del ser que ella más amaba, bajó bruscamente al sentir en su mejilla, la cálida mano que la recomfortó la noche culpable de ésto, también escondió su rostro, cuando al fin pudo distinguir aquellos profundos ojos dorados que la cautivaban a cada instante.   
  
Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron forzadamente de sus oscuros ojos. "Gomen..." dijo casi en un suspiro, antes de caer de rodillas al suelo cubriendo su rostro y sus ojos empapados, con las delicadas manos que amenazaron de muerte a sus amigos. En su pecho podía sentir que su mundo acababa de derrumbarse, por lo que en un intentó de aliviar el dolor, lloró. Inuyasha tomó suavemente el rostro de Kagome, para poder mirar a sus ojos. "¿Cómo puede verme tan dulcemente?" se preguntó la joven, mientras trataba de no mirar hacia aquellos hermosos ojos, parecidos al sol, que en esos momentos parecían cegarla. "Baka... deja de llorar", dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Kagome miró algo sorprendida por unos momentos, mientras sentía que no podía desprender sus ojos de los de su amado, "en realidad, él pude ser muy amable...", pensó la miko, antes de soltar una pequeña y tímida carcajada, dandole alivio a todos los presentes que miraban este "pequeño espectáculo".   
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
Nailai: ¬¬... creo que también me demoré en escribir este capitulo.... ^^ no importa...^^ ....^^...^^ ... ¬¬u no sé qué escribir...¬¬U.... Bueno gracias a los que leen mi fic ^^ y me dejan reviews, en realidad son muy alentadore... Y por favor sigan escribiendome reviews ¿si? Me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones también ok?--- bueno... esop nu más... nos vemos a la próxima.... o nos leemos.. no sé... bueno Adiosito, Chau  
  
"La vida es el arte de sacar conclusiones suficientes, a partir de datos insuficientes" Samuel Butler 


	8. A solas

"Confianza"  
  
Cap. 8  
  
A solas  
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
Destellos anaranjados se infiltraron por las paredes, mientras el sol se despedía nuevamente de la faz de la tierra, iluminando por úlltima vez en el día, a las personas que se sentaban en silencio, en la pequeña cabaña.  
  
"Kagome...." dijo sango con un tono maternal, ya que luego de haber oído todas las terribles experiencias, por las que tuvo que pasar su mejor amiga, sentía dolor en su pecho, algo así como culpa, por no haberla reconfortado en esos momentos, por no haber entendido su dolor los días anteriores. "Deberías habernos dicho antes... deberías haber confiado en nosotros..." continuó Sango, con la mirada fijada en el piso de madera, con un tono de disculpa. Miroku y Shippo hacían lo mismo, escondían sus rostros entre sus cabellos, sin saber que hacer, ellos habían notado el cambio en la estimada miko, pero... nunca le dieron tal importancia.  
  
  
  
"Sango...Miroku, Shippo y también tu Inuyasha... lo siento mucho, yo... no quería preocuparlos, pero al parecer... fue mucho peor mantenerlo en secreto..." dijo Kagome, quien también miraba hacia el interesante piso. "No... nosotros lo sentimos mucho srta. Kagome, nunca pensé que algo tan horripilante había sucedido..." dijo Miroku, trantando de hacer que el ambiente fuera más cómodo.   
  
Ahora todos estaban nuevamente en silencio, nadie encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus sentimientos, ni sabían como reaccionar. Pero Shippo, quien no entendía acerca de la prudencia, y tampoco sabía lo que era una violación, saltó sollozando a los brazos de su querida Kagome, haciéndole entender que comprendía que algo terrible le había ocurrido, y queriendo romper el detestable ambiente que se creó entre ellos, y lográndolo, ya que todos se sintieron aliviados al escuchar los fuertes gritos del pequeño kitsune, quien se había aferrado a las ropas de la miko, escupiendo disculpas, mientras que ella acariciaba sus cabellos tratando de darle calma, haciendole entender que todo estaba bien y que no estaba enojada.   
  
"Esta bien Shippo, ya no estoy enojada." dijo Kagome suavemente, mientras le sonreía de vuelta a sus amigos. Sango no pudo contenerse por lo que también se acercó a ella, con una lágrima escapando de sus ojos, para abrazarla, sorprendiendo a su amiga, quien la recibió agradecida por su preocupación.   
  
Sango soltó a Kagome, para dirigirle una dulce sonrisa, ahora todo lo que ella esperaba, era que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, quería volver a su amiga con la misma energía de antes, y también al resto del grupo.  
  
El sol se había marchado para ese entonces, la noche cayó abruptamente, sumergiendo a todos en oscuridad.   
  
Inuyasha había escuchado cada palabra, había presenciado cada gesto desde el principio. El se encontraba sentado al lado de Kagome, demostrandole su apoyo manteniendose a su lado. El se había sorprendido por la decisión de Kagome, de contarle a los demás lo sucedido, pero se mantuvo en silencio, quizás ella necesitaba el consuelo de Sango y los demás. Sí y el no pensaba hacer nada para detenerlo, aún cuando le hubiese gustado ser sólo el, y nadie más, quien la reconfortara.  
  
{^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
Pequeñas partículas de nieve comenzaron a descender de la bóveda celeste, pintando de blanco, el frío paisaje, mientras Sango miraba sin objetivo através de la ventana, dejándose maravillar por los bellos espectáculos de la naturaleza.   
  
"Kagome parece haber despertado mejor", dijo una voz masculina. "Sí, pero... no puedo dejar de sentirme algo culpable...", le contestó Sango, volteándo su cuerpo para encontrarse con los ojos azules que la observaban con ternura. "No había manera de que hubieses sabido lo que ocurrió", dijo el joven monje, quién aún teniendo ese conocimiento, conpredía y experimentaba la misma culpa que atormentaba a su compañera de viajes y querida, Sango. Ella le sonrió, para luego volver a perderse en pensamientos, agradecida de la preocupación del hombre quién se encontraba a su lado, siempre.   
  
Era temprano en la mañana, y el frío era agradable. Todos habían decidido tomarse este día de descanso, por los hechos ocurridos ayer. Inuyasha hubiese protestado, si no fuera por la mirada triste que tenía Sango, y obviamente, porque Kagome lo había convencido.  
  
Kagome salió a caminar, a pesar del frío, le parecía un día hermoso. Se sentía algo aliviada de haberle contado a sus amigos lo ocurrido, aunque le apenaba que Sango se sobrepreocupara. Para cuando había dejado la pequeña cabaña, Shippo aún seguía dormido, acurrucado en su saco, e Inuyasha había salido al amanecer, a conseguir algo de comer. Decidió alcanzarlo, por lo que caminó lentamente por el bosque, dejando que sus instintos la guiaran hacia el hanyou.   
  
Inuyasha se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol. A su lado descansaban unas cuantas frutas y verduras. Ya hace una hora que había salido, pero no tenía intenciones de volver temprano, ya que no le gustaba ver a Sango triste, nunca le ha gustado ver sufrir a una mujer, y menos si era alguien cercana. Recordó esa noche que había llegado a la casa de Kagome, y la vió tendida en el piso, temblando fuertemente, y sollozando, con la mirada casi en blanco... nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor al ver a una mujer sufriendo, sintió como su corazón se partía cada vez más, a medida de que sus sentidos descubrían más y más heridas en su cuerpo, y otros síntomas de un grave abuso. El joven mitad hombre sacudió su cabeza, anoche tuvo que revivirlo todo, junto al relato de Kagome, y no quería seguir dandole vueltas a ese asunto que tanto lo atormentaba.   
  
"¡Inuyasha!", se escuchó despacio, pero a poca distancia, haciendo que sus orejitas de perro (^^) se movieron un poco, para captar mejor la voz que lo llamaba, era Kagome, su aroma había viajado poco a poco hacia su sensitiva nariz, y le dió una razón para sonreír.   
  
Ya los dos conocían los sentimientos del otro, pero la relación entre ellos no se había vuelto más íntima, ya que desde ese entonces, no habían tenido muchos momentos a solas. Inuyasha sonrió, le agradaba la idea de poder pasar tiempo con Kagome, sin ese maldito kitsune que no la dejaba en paz.   
  
Kagome divisó el haori rojo, caracteríztico de cierto hanyou, y los cabellos plateados, que ahora se revolvían entre ellos ligeramente, levantados por una suave brisa. Sonrió, el hombre que amaba, se veía tan pacífico entre los árboles y la naturaleza, y sus ojos decansaban cerrados, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro. "¿Estará dormido?", se preguntó, mientras daba otro pequeño paso, para encontrarse con él. "No", se dijo a sí misma, él ya habría notado su presencia, posiblemente la esperaba sentado.   
  
Lentamente, con pasos seguros y livianos, la miko se abrió paso entre los arbustos, hasta llegar a su objetivo, quién aún se encontraba inmóvil, y con los ojos cerrados.   
  
{~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^}  
  
Nailai: sorry por haberme demorado tanto en subir este capítulo ¿si? y también por dejar este capítulo tan.... inconcluso!... @@... mm... bueno, ya estamos muy cerca del final de mi fic... me pregunto si les gustaría algo de lime?... es que una de mis amigas me dijo que le vendría bien a la historia... bueno, ustedes me dice ok? MANDEN REVIEWS!!   
  
a mis queridos reviewers:  
  
Mourisan: MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGA!!!... Tu también escribes super bien!!!, no puedo esperar a leer otro capitulo de tu fan fiction!!, y espero que nos sigamos escribiendo por email, me alegro mucho leer el tuyo :D. Y me gustaría saber tu opinión!  
  
Tam: Aqui va otro capitulo pos! gracias por tu review, siempre me dan ganas de escribir al recibir uno... y no creo que me demore mucho en subir el próximo =)  
  
Aihoshi-Seikaya: que bueno que te guste mi fic :), y te agradezco muchísimo que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribirme un review, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, y me des tu opinión ¿ok?  
  
Kaissa: ^^ sip, no quería poner a miroku en esa situación, pero creo que era el mejor para interpretar esa situación...espero que sigas leyendo mi fic pos, :) y que te agrade este capitulo   
  
Chiisana Minako: HOLA!!! que bien que sigas leyendo mis humildes escritura ^^u, Y SI!!!! INU ES UN SOL!! JAJJAJA... buen, pronto habrán escenitas lindas de Inu y kagome, espero que las disfrutes al máximo!!!   
  
Kikyo-chan: AMIGA!! Cómo me alegra que te guste lo que escribo!!!.... WUAA!!! estoy super contenta =....D Plis sigue mandandome reviews, que me son una felicidad! bueno, NOS LEEMOS!  
  
Un fantasma tra noi : Yap subi más Capitulos ;D, espero que te hayan gustado mucho ¿si?  
  
Juli-chan: ¡hola!, sip, tienes mi autorización para traducirlo, :), me alegro mucho de que te gusten mis fic, y aún más que los traduscas :D  
  
sesskago: :D ya te mande el emailsito que me pediste, espero que te guste de igual o mejor manera este otro capítulo, muchas gracias por seguir y seguir leyendo mi fic, me dan ganas de escribir MÄS y MÁS!!!   
  
belen: Aqui va otro capítulo amiga, espero que no te mueras esta vez, lo siento mushísimo por la espera, :)... y aunque te tengo en mis contactos, casi nunca te veo amiga, asi que espero que me mandes un email ok?  
  
Sakura 20 : ep... gracias por tu review... y bueno, mi email es nailai_@hotmail.con... Y que Inu sea super protectivo con kagome... es que siempre me ha gustado su parte posesiva ^^, es tan lindo ^^...   
  
coolis16 : ^^ sorry por dejar ese capítulo así, espero que no te enojes con éste... ^^U.. bueno te agradezco mucho por tu review.  
  
Esop nu más, ap!! por ultimo , quiero mandarle saludos a LUCIA NAVARRO!!!! JAJJA XD, ella entiende ¬¬...JOJOJO (risa, estilo kodachi de ranma 1/2 ) 


End file.
